


Hot Dad

by Xailey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Liquor, Drunk Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xailey/pseuds/Xailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Asgardian liquor Steve gets drunk and reveals something he never meant to say</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Dad

Steve wasn't sure how Thor was still standing. He wasn't sure how he was still standing. The last time he had been able to get drunk it didn’t take quite as much alcohol to do the job. Whatever it was Thor had brought back from Asgard was potent. Tony, Clint, and Natasha had each diluted less than a shot, less than half a shot, of the stuff with a full cup of the non-alcoholic drink of their choice. Bruce, who was sitting with a full mug of chai, had not added anything to his drink, but simply sat back and watched. Steve and Thor however where drinking the stuff straight and for the first time in nearly seventy years he could actually feel the alcohol (he was assuming it was alcohol) affecting his system.

When Steve started feeling dizzy and fell out of his chair he sat on the floor and propped himself up against the side of one of the couches. Across from him Tony was doing the same, having drunk much less, but faring no better. It crossed Steve’s mind how much the man looked like his father, but at the same time not, very much not. Whatever physical similarities they shared that was the end of their likeness in his eyes. Steve was slowly getting used to Tony, but almost wished he exchange him for Howard; he knew how to deal with Howard. He supposed that wasn’t fair to Tony who couldn’t turn back the wheels of time any more than he could. Steve’s face began to heat up, from the memories that had suddenly come flooding back or the alcohol he wasn’t sure. Around him he noticed most everyone was in some state of nearly passed out and something in him told him this was a very very good idea. He turned towards Tony and waved his glass at him in an attempt to get his attention, some of the drink spilling over the sides and onto his shirt.

"Tony, Tony, Tony..." He paused and stared at the wall for a moment before continuing. "I, uh... fondued your dad."

At first Tony simply looked confused but as the seconds ticked by his face warped to a look of pure horror. He got up, steadied himself on the couch, and just staggered and stumbled out of the room leaving Steve to close his eyes and lean his head back, the words he had just said already slipping from his memory. Across the room Bruce covered his mouth in an attempt not to burst out laughing and filed this night away under things he could use as blackmail but likely never would.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by travelersinthedark.tumblr.com who is a great Steve RPer. After seeing his Howard Stark hot dad sticker and talking to a friend about it I just had to write something completely ridiculous.


End file.
